<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>would you turn me in by eatenpickelsticks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351716">would you turn me in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenpickelsticks/pseuds/eatenpickelsticks'>eatenpickelsticks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Lyric drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Techno Nudge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenpickelsticks/pseuds/eatenpickelsticks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>quackity was mad, yeah, and techno had no fucking right to be this comfortable.</p><p>...</p><p> technoblade finds a half froze bird hybrid halfway to his base and decides to kidnap him for his own wellbeing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Lyric drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>would you turn me in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatybearherolamp/gifts">sweatybearherolamp</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349628">the fuck just happened</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatybearherolamp/pseuds/sweatybearherolamp">sweatybearherolamp</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I READ THIS FANFIC AND WENT OH MY GOD I HAVE TO WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS AND-</p><p>Alexanderendrone is a god, okay. Dont @ me or question my judgment.</p><p>Title is from 'if I killed someone for you' by Alex Benjamin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity was tired of it all, he really was. He had dragged himself out of the tense Manberg, he couldn't handle it. All the quietness of Tubbo who looked at a compass and then the horizon, looking for Tommy who wasn't there because of him.</p><p>Wilbur was just there, all happy and shit. He doesn't even remember what he was doing half of the time. Handing blue off like it was weed. It wasn't fair. He got to ignore his problems as a ghost.</p><p>Fundy was always irritated, snapping at Quackity when he was near, which lead to him snapping back. </p><p>Quackity was always on edge, it seemed. Everything was falling apart and he was the only one who noticed. The fucking Election, Rebellion, Pogtopia, the War. It was all crashing down on him. Dream was wrecking everyone, it was a joke to think anyone was in charge.</p><p>He was tired of being used, as votes, as a figurehead, no one listened to him anyway.</p><p>Not Eret, not George, not Tubbo, and especially not Wilbur when he blew the fucking place sky high.</p><p>That's how he ended up in the middle of the snow, the ice on his wings and body hurts to the point he wants to scream but he can't. He never knew snow could feel like it was burning, and he's exhausted, of everything.</p><p>Maybe he'll die from this, everything would stop. Quackity isn't a fucking coward, but he's tired, he feels it in his bones.</p><p>He can see a shadow come over him, but he can't find the energy to look who it is.</p><p>"Fuck off." But it sounds slurred, Quackity feels slightly ashamed that someone would see him like this, but he's more pissed off than anything. The anger in him shallow and and stupid. </p><p>"Quackity, what the utter hell are you doing?" Quackity sneers, despite the pain and the coldness he feels, he knows that voice. Finds the energy to raise a hand and flip him off.</p><p>"Mind your own buisness, fuck face." He could hear a snort, and can hear the figure kneel and he sees the hint of a blue Cape, huh, that's new.</p><p>"You have to be freezing," Technoblade sounds concerned, and it just makes him more upset. Technoblade had killed him once, and yeah it didnt bother him that much anymore, but then Technoblade had left them. Started destroying the things they just got back.</p><p>"Don't touch me, <em>hijo de puta</em>." He can see Technoblade now, and the man flinches, pink hair swinging at the motion.</p><p>"I feel like what you said wasn't a nice thing." The man says as a hand goes under his knees, slow in case Quackity goes to jerk away. Quackity was too weak to even cuss him out anymore, the warmth he felt through his pants because of Technoblade's hands almost burned.</p><p>It's almost too much, when he can feel another arm wrap just below his wings, so different from the harsh cold.</p><p>Ha can feel himself get lifted and hears Technoblade's soft grunt and he wants to punch him in the face.</p><p>"Put me back right now," he says as he tries to hit the chest he's pressed against, carried like a princess, wings almost dragging the ground.  </p><p>The feeling is familiar, he can remember days at Pogtopia where he and Technoblade would stay in bed all day, when it was cold and Techno was so warm. Technoblade would wrap himself around him and nudge him.</p><p>Before the cluster fuck happened.</p><p>He doesn't realize how much he missed this, when Technoblade chuckles at him and he can literally feel it.</p><p>The piglin-hybrid nudges him in the face, and Quackity has to stop himself from smiling.</p><p>"You would die, stop complaining."</p><p>"I can complain however the fuck I want." Quackity would never admit it, but the smoothness of Technoblade's movement and the warmth of his body was making Quackity relax in ways he hasn't in days, pain almost an afterthought.</p><p>He was fading out, his mind only aware in sensations, and his feet ached.</p><p>His clothes were wet against his skin, causing him to shiver, and he briefly could feel Technoblade moving him for a moment,  and when he went back to carrying him, Quackity was wrapped in something soft, white fur around his face. Technoblade's cloak like a blanket.</p><p>"It's okay, I got you." Quackity pretends he doesn't hear the words as he falls asleep.</p><p>.</p><p>He wakes up groggy, a blanket cocooning him in a pile of warmth, he's curled up in a ball, head pressed against something warm.</p><p>There is a hand in his hair and he leans up to it without thinking, feeling utterly safe and protected. Usually his instincts are yelling at him everytime he wakes to watch for threats, so this is a welcome change.</p><p>"Are you just going to sit here like this all day?" Technoblade softly asks, he would recognize the voice anywhere.</p><p>He gets the feeling he should be mad. And maybe Quackity was mad, and Techno had no fucking right to be this comfortable.</p><p>"Shut up and be my pillow, asshole."</p><p>Technoblade snorts, and runs a hand through his hair again, Quackity wonders where the hell his beanie is before he just decides to not care about it.</p><p>"Where are we?" Quackity can see a wooden wall, and maybe the hint of a shelf, but he was content to not look around with his head in Technoblade's lap.</p><p>"My new base, I had to give you a healing potion, you got really cold Quacks." He wants to roll his eyes, but Techno almost sounds...sad.</p><p>"Don't you dare use your quiet voice, I'm mad at you."</p><p>"I do not have a quiet voice-" Quackity looks at Technoblade with a judging gaze, sees the man look at him with the same expression.</p><p>The both break down into hysterical giggles.</p><p>He stretches his wings for a moment, they are splayed to the side and fluffy, he would have to preen them soon. He watches Technoblade run a hand through them, shuddering.</p><p>"Why were you out there?" Quackity considers lying, half of his face pressed against a leg. He's lying beside a killer, someone he should hate. A murderer, a monster.</p><p>But then again, it's just Technoblade. The man who liked planting potatoes more than talking to people.</p><p>"I was going for a walk," It wasn't a complete lie, he did start off on a walk before he had just completely spaced out.</p><p>"Why did you leave?" Technoblade asks, voice soft like silk again, and it's not mocking, Quackity wants to slap him for it. He just stuffs his face in the man's hands instead. The truth leaves him like a secret.</p><p>"I couldn't stand it, I felt like I was exploding there." Technoblade's hands tense under his grip, and he feels briefly like he said something wrong.</p><p>He doesn't say a word, and the silence is almost awkward, and Quackity can't stand the silence.</p><p>"What's with the get up? All the blue shit."</p><p>Technoblade actually blushes, looks down at his shirt like he forgot he was wearing it.</p><p>"I er- am in retirement."</p><p>Quackity turns his head, and stared at him.</p><p>"You can uh, join me for a little while if you want." Technoblade looks thoughtful and Quackity remembers that he had the man's hands in his grasp.</p><p>He bites it and laughs at the unnatural squeak the man makes.</p><p>Honestly though, he thought of L'Manberg and Tubbo and his quiet house that was cold.</p><p>Thought about how everyone ignored him, and how Technoblade was warm and talking to him now.</p><p>The man was looking at him like he was about to hit him, and he just flashes a smile at him.</p><p>"Sure honeybunch ." Technoblade hits him in the face rather more gently than he could've.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GO GIVE THE FIC THAT INSPIRED THIS LOVE RN OR I'LL SHOOT-</p><p>Okay but for real, on another note I want to write a Polygot Clint Barton fic or a borderlands fic and a h,</p><p>Lmao do y'all even know those fandoms?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>